Amigos por Siempre
by shi no hime
Summary: Que paso para que nos alejaramos tanto, como una amistad tan fuerte se disolvio...Shika Ino


Amigos por Siempre

Capitulo 1

Por: sak

5 de agosto de 1994

Se veía a tres niños jugar tranquilamente, los dos primeros eran niños, un gordito de apariencia simpaticona, que se dedicaba a ver lo que hacían los otros dos mientras comía una ricas papitas, el otro se encontraba acostado en el pasto viendo las nubes que el cielo y ese hermoso día ofrecían, su expresión era de aburrimiento o tal vez de cansancio, si exacto su expresión era como la de alguien que trabaja todo el día y al llegar a casa tuviera que trabajar un poco más y para el colmo durmiera muy pocas horas y ya por ultimo se veía a una linda niña de pelo rubio y hermosos ojos azules, que jugaba con unas muñequitas, su aspecto tranquilo y sus movimientos reflejaban gran seguridad.

-chouji, shika, vengan a jugar con las muñequitas-exclamo de repente la niña, mientras miraba a los dos niños a los cual constantemente llamaba vagos. A pesar de todo los quería mucho, eran sus mejores amigos.

-que problemática eres-expreso el que miraba las nubes, el pequeño Shika, encantado con lo que el cielo mostraba, no creyendo aun que las nubes y ese hermoso cielo azul, realmente eran parte de nuestra tierra, era como si hubiesen puesto un gran manto, y el cielo solo fuera una pintura, algo que difícilmente era creado por el hombre.

-¡cállate! Si quieres no vengas, pero, chouji tu si vas a jugar conmigo ¿verdad?-como puede tener un cambio en su tono de voz de enojada a tierna tan rápido era lo que se preguntaban los niños

-galletita, mmmm…esta bien-no tardo en pensárselo el risueño, cuando había comida de por medio no importaba lo demás

Y así siguieron gran parte del día, que época tan maravillosa la infancia no les parece, una época donde los problemas se resolvían con un simple piedra, papel o tijera, un gran problema es que el helado se te haya caído, que tenias mas de 5 mejores amigos, y tu mami era un dios.

Una época donde para los adultos todo es fácil, para los niños es de lo más complicada.

3 de Septiembre de 1996

-ino de verdad lo siento pero me tengo que ir-exclamo un triste Chouji, 

Se encontraban en casa de la Yamanaka, siempre elegante la casa, pero el día de hoy también tenía un aspecto lúgubre, había muchas personas vestidas de negro y se podría ver a la madre de esta llorando. Al parecer un gran dolor rodeaba la casa.

-esta bien…gracias por venir-después de decir esto ino salió corriendo hacía su cuarto dejando ver que se había ido llorando

-shikamaru mejor ve con ella-exclamo Chouji, ya que sabía que Ino pasaba por momentos difíciles

-si-contesto simplemente yendo con cierta flojera, algo que fácilmente se notaba en su caminar

En el cuarto:

Se oía llorar a la niña de 8 años, realmente hoy había comprendido que era la verdadera tristeza, no la tristeza de perder una muñeca o romper algo y que tú mama o papa te regañe, si no la tristeza de perder a alguien que realmente te importa.

Su abuelita era muy importante para ella y ahora simplemente ya no estaba.

-vamos ino no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así-dijo shikamaru, queriéndose dar un aire indiferente, pero era obvio que le preocupaba la niña

-como no voy a llorar si la persona que más quería se murió-dijo ino mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus bellos ojos

-si, pero ella esta en el cielo y te esta cuidando-decía como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-shika… ¿en serio crees eso?-pregunto dudosa

-si-contesto muy seguro

-siempre vamos a estar juntos tu y yo ¿verdad?

-si

-¿amigos por siempre?-dijo la pequeña mientras le ofrecía la mano

-y para siempre-y le tomo la mano

Sellando lo que podría ser la gran promesa de su vida.

Un dia del año2008-jueves

El Instituto Konoha Universal, un instituto donde la gente era diferente, como en muchas escuelas, los estudiantes se dividían en grupos, los fresas, los darks, los nerds, los raros, los rechazados, los populares (que se podría decir que están en fresas) y los normales.

En fin eso era algo que cada unos de los estudiantes ya debían saber, solo las personas realmente carismáticas o indiferente a las clases en que de dividía el colegio se llevaban con gente de dos o mas grupos.

Y en eso se veía caminando por los pasillos a el grupito de chavas populares, por bellas y estar siempre a la moda, y aunque eran de carácter distintos, se llevaban bien, siempre dándose consejos o peleando, pero sin perder su amistad, su primera regla:

_SIEMPRE AMIGAS_

Mientras que por el pasillo contrario también se podría ver al otro grupo popular y no precisamente por fresas, al contrario, eran un grupo de darks que llamaban la atención pues varios, no mejor dicho todos los del grupo eran sumamente guapos quitándole el sueño a mas de una.

Y es que había de todos los gustos, rubios, pelirrojos, morenos y castaños, también de muchas personalidades, como serios, flojos e hiperactivos.

Pero como sea, ahí se encontraban los dos grupos más importantes de la preparatoria, frente a frente, este para ellos sería el último año para mostrar quien era el mejor y quizás para revelar lo que tenían en su interior.

Pasaron a lado de ellos, diciendo comentarios no muy agradables de equipos contrarios y enviándose miradas que si mataran, ya no habría populares. (N/A: ya se, ese fue un comentario estupido u.u)

Y eso era de todos los años, no se sabía por que tanto odio entre ellos pero quien sabía si algún día se iría, tal vez es como todo, somos nosotros mismos y por lo general no aceptamos lo diferente, le tenemos miedo aun sin querer aceptarlo, evitamos a toda costa probar lo que es diferente tal vez por el temor de que nos guste.

Pero en fin, vayamos con la historia…

Los grupos estaban en lados opuestos de la escuela, los fresas se encontraban en lo que es la zona de las canchas, los dark por la cafetería.

-Ino, te juro que aun no puedo creer que hayas sido amiga de ese wey, ósea hello, -le dijo una chava mientras tomaba su refresco dietético.

-si wey es un naco de octava, nada que ver con nosotros-le siguió otra chavita que se encontraba con ellas

-pues si pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya X osea cómprate un cochinito y guárdate tus comentarios-le contesto Ino harta de oír la misma cantaleta cada vez que se topaban con "ese"

-si, ya párenle eso fue hace mucho tiempo y la cosa es que ya no se llevan ¿verdad ino?-la defendió sakura

-si, que flojera andar escuchándolas hablar de eso, cuando hay cosas mejores de que hablar, como de rock lee, sakura cuando le vas hacer caso-comento ten ten

-nunca, es decir, es popular si, pero no es mi tipo, el es demasiado... único para mi

Después de ese comentario todo el grupito se empezó a reír atrayendo la atención de los que pasaban por ahí o estaban cerca

-pe…pero se…nota que tu le gustas mucho-hablo la tímida hinata

-pues si pero el a mi no-contesto sakura-por cierto niñas si nos dejan solas un momento a ino, ten ten, hinata y a mi, se los agradecería-queriendo cambiar rápidamente de tema

Un Ashhh se oyó en unísono, pero después de que las dejaron solas, la pelirosa se dispuso a hablar

-chicas, acuérdense que este viernes, es la reunión que hacemos todos los meses, no pueden faltar

-obvio no sakura, esa reunión ya es tradición, esta vez me toca a mi poner la casa, lo bueno que mis papas se van de fin de semana a hokkaido y tendremos la casa para nosotras

-que buena onda la de tus papas permitir que nos quedemos-comento ten ten

-pues si, a mi no me pueden negar nada, después de todo soy la princesita de papi-comento ino para después echarse a reír

-¡sakura-san!-se oyó de repente un grito, la voz rápidamente fue reconocida por sakura, era rock lee, que corría para llegar lo mas pronto posible a donde estaba su amada, la frente de sakura de repente se mostró azul, el no le desagradaba, simplemente no lo quería como novio, si no como amigo.

-dime lee-le dijo una vez que este estaba a su lado

-¿saldremos hoy en la noche, sakura-san?-le dijo el, todo ilusionado, con sus brillantes, esperando ilusionado una respuesta positiva

-ejem…lee, ahorita no, después hablamos¿si?

Sabia que todos la estaban mirando, sabía que todo lo que pasara ahí, en menos de 15 min. Lo sabría todo la escuela, por eso es que quería hablar con el a solas, sin que nadie se enterara de nada, aparte de sus amiga.

-pero ¿Por qué, anda sakura-san-le decía el casi hincándose para que ella le diera el si

-después te digo, nos tenemos que ir las chicas y yo, vamos a pedir nuestro…errr…desayuno y platicar de cosas de chicas…ya sabes…toallas femeninas, tampones, chicos, y ese tipo de cosas ya sabes ¿no?

El pobre lee estaba que cabía de la pena pues apenas al oír toallas femeninas y tampones se sonrojo a más no poder-esta bien, sakura-san, después hablamos

-si, lee, vamos chicas-se dirigió a sus amigas que no hacían mas que ver la escena, y burlarse discretamente, sabían cuanto odiaba que rock lee le hiciera esa escenas.

Ya después alejadas del lugar donde había sido a escena, se pusieron a platicar de la reunión.

Con los darks

-que flojera me dan esas tipas andan con sus mam…-antes de terminar su palabra, el chavo que estaba debajo de ella la cayo con un beso-nunca te a gustado que hablemos de ellas¿Por qué shika?-le dijo melosamente al oído 

-para que recordar el pasado-volviendo a besarla

-ya dejen sus cosas, o mejor váyanse a un hotel, no estoy dispuesto a ver espectáculos-le dijo el frió neiji 

-pues volviendo al tema anterior unas tontas, no tienen cerebro, se las dan de muy santitas, pero de seguro se acuestan con el primero que se les ponga enfrente-termino con rabia temari

-no creo, no hemos sabido de nadie que se haya logrado acostar con una de ellas-intervino naruto, entre serio y entre burla

-tampoco lo van a publicar, naruto

-ya lo se neiji, pero no faltara nadie que los vea o no sea que haga sospechar, pero ni eso, si lo han hecho son muy discretas, debo admitir que sakurita no esta nada mal, ninguna de ellas esta mal, como para pasar un buen rato-se empezó a reír pero no le duro mucho pues un golpe fue parando a su cabeza

-no te expreses así de ellas-le dijeron shika y neiji al mismo tiempo

-entiendo que mi preocupación hacía mi prima… pero tu shika-el no dijo nada solo se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se fue caminando, a su lugar preferido, un lugar que solo ino y chouji conocían.

Mientras con los demás:

-¿van a ir al revén que va a ver hoy?-pregunto temari ignorando la reacción de shikamaru, no era algo fuera de lo común

-a lo mejor, no me late mucho-dijo neiji simple

-si ustedes van, yo voy-contesto naruto sonriente

-¿y tu sasuke?-pregunto con temari

-no, tengo cosas mejores que hacer-al decir esto se levanto y se fue

Temari se quedo viendo a la dirección por la que se fue sasuke, esa no era el camino para su casa¿adonde iría el Uchiha?

Fin Capitulo 1.

* * *

**Pues este es el primer capitulos, espero que les haya gustado**

**tenia tiempo este fic almacenado en mi compu**

**pero por ciertas razones no lo habia publicado**

**Dejen comentarios para que yo sepa si les gusto ok?**

**Cuidense muxo!**

**Si es para criticar, nada mas se aceptan criticas constructivas!**

**_BYe!_**


End file.
